


[Podfic of] An Assembly Such As This

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miss Antonia Stark finds herself sponsor and mentor of Miss Lucy Banner at the behest of the Fury, meets a mysterious American officer, and the fortunes of the brothers Odinson are discussed extensively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] An Assembly Such As This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Assembly Such as This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442209) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/An%20Assembly%20Such%20as%20This%20%5bAvengers%5d.zip) (85 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/An%20Assembly%20Such%20as%20This.m4b) (97 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 3:21:28


End file.
